Six And Four Equals Ten
by SandstormXfirestar fan
Summary: Four must choose between six and sarah. He does not feel much for Sarah anymore but cannot bear to break her the same time, his feelings for six are growing. When both Six and Sarah's lives are in danger, and he can only choose one, who will he save? READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV! Five steps, simple and easy!
1. Chapter 1

**Six and four equals ten**

**Hey guys! As stated in my profile, I would write about Lorien Legacies. So here I am, writing about six and four! I just love that couple. Its my first story about Lorien Legacies so I'm kinda not used to it, don't blame me if I screw up. And btw,if you think I got any information wrong in this story, it's cause I only read up to RISE OF NINE and have to read Fall of Five ( damn! ) So I'm gonna just write some stuff my way! …Enjoy!**

John sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't stop thinking about six. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of six and instead focus on Sarah sleeping beside him, her chest rising up and down. He tried to focus on Sarah, willing himself to think how beautiful and cute Sarah looked. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about six. Her perfect body and hazel eyes…He decided to go to Nine's rooftop. He needed air and time to think. He slipped out of bed softly, not wanting to wake Sarah up as he pushed the door open with his telekinesis.

Six sat on the roof sighing, as she turned invisible and visible over and over again. She just could not get her mind of John. He is a stupid idiot, and has Sarah. She thought to herself, but no matter how she tried. She still liked him. Sure, she liked Sam too, but… Sam was human. And lorics only loved once…that's what four's cepan Henri said anyway. She liked John more than Sam. Irritated, she lifted her hands up to the sky and created a storm.

John came onto the rooftop, and saw a girl with blond hair whipping against her face, lifting her hands up towards the sky, creating a storm, no doubt, it was six. Wait. Six? John thought. What is SHE doing here at 2am, creating a storm? Six turns around, sees john, and stops the storm. She walked to the centre of the roof, sat down and beckoned to john to sit next to her. John came over and sat next to her.

There was uncomfortable silence for a moment as Six fiddled with her hair and john made small fireballs. Then john said, "Um uh Six, I don't wanna uh probe, but uh, what are you doing here?" Six raised an eyebrow at John and replied calmly, " You don't own this roof do you?" she said jokingly. " what are you doing here than?" They carried on, just talking about random stuff they could think of, trying to joke with each other but feeling uncomfortable inside, until John decided to get straight to the point.

" Six, about that kiss we shared…" john said, trailing off. Six looked away, hesitated for a moment before replying, " John smith, I liked you. And now, even after you are reunited with Sarah, I still like you. You are an idiot sometimes but still, I like you. I can't help it." Six turned around and looked deep into Four's eyes. " Do you still like Sarah?" John looked down for a moment, before speaking up, " Honestly Six, I don't know. I mean, I think I do but it might be just because I will myself to. I don't know… I'm so confused. I don't feel the same with Sarah now like when I was with her last time. I mean, wh-when I kiss her, I don't get the same feeling... but instead I think more and more about you." Six blushed slightly, but quickly recovered. " I need time, and I believe you do too, figuring out with Sam…and stuff.." John finished.

Six looked up. " Yes, time will tell. And I do need to talk to Sam about it… " And with that, Six steps toward John and pulls him in for a kiss. Both had wanted this so badly. Six tasted good...was what John thought. They pulled away after a minute, gasping for air. Six nodded at John, and the iciness in her hazel eyes returned. Although there was a glint of amusement in it. John mouth gaped open, he didn't expect that. Six noticed that and shrugged, " Deal with it. But expect no more from me."

And with that, Six walks away, trying not to smile,rolling her eyes and john watches her and laughs slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know, it's seriously short, so this one's gonna be longer! Enjoy! And I would appreciate it if you could leave a review!**

**John's POV**

I woke up in bed, feeling something…or someone…ticking my toe. I look up, my eyesight still blurry and see a blurry Sarah, smiling and tickling my toe. I smile back at her, a crooked smile and she kisses me on my cheek.

" Wake up sleepyhead, you've been snoring in your sleep!" she tells me, giggling. She pulls of my covers, and I rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the morning sleepiness. My mind is still full of six. The way she kissed me last night, pushing her tongue into my mouth, and how she ran her hands through my hair. I touch my lips absentmindedly, just thinking about it.

I was brought back to the present by someone. Annoying.

"Johnny! Get up! Rise and shine! Don't wait till the cows come home! We have to train!" Nine shouts as he budges into my room and practically turns my whole bed upside down as he folds the blankets into place and pulls me off my bed.

I roll my eyes and him and he smirks. " How was that? Your very own personal human alarm clock! Great huh?" I groan, so like Nine. Nine leaves my room and seconds later, I hear him punching a bag.

I walk out of my room, leaving Sarah to dress up as I walk to the kitchen. My heart feels so much lighter after that talk last night. I kinda feel jealous of Sam, I mean like hey, he's got a place in Six's heart too? But then I feel bad, he is my best friend after all.

Six and Marina are in the kitchen. Marina is making bacon and ham and Six, well, I stifle a giggle at this, is trying to learn from Marina but is hopeless, spilling oil all over herself. Marina tosses her head back and laughs lightly, before patiently guiding Six again.

I can't help it. I burst into laughter. Six and Marina hear me and turn around. Six glares at me sternly, even though I can see she finds it humorous, and pushes me to the floor, punching my chest playfully. I push her off me, and we end up collapsing on the floor, laughing heartily. Her cheeks are flushed and I run my hand gently through her messy blond hair, she blushes.

Just then, Eight teleports in front of Marina and gives her a shock. He gives her a hug, before saying excitedly like a three-year-old kid, "What's for breakfast?" Marina is stunned but recovers in time before mumbling shyly, "Bacon. And ham." Eight claps his hands in an attempt to make us laugh before taking a plate of bacon and ham and teleporting onto the couch, relaxing and eating his breakfast.

Six and I tease Marina about how eight acted towards her. It was true, Eight seemed to like Marina right from the start when they met. Six mentioned about how he kissed her after she found his chest, and how she kissed him after healing him. I teased her playfully about how they went on walks recently and she blushed hotly. She shyly denied everything we said before rushing to the couch where she sat down next to eight.

Eight casually put an arm around her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Marina giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Six and I smile at the sight. I think Marina and eight are a perfect pair, and so are ME and six. I turn slowly to look at six and realise, she too is looking at me. A kind of passion took over me, I moved towards her, we were now so close that our noses touched. I lean in and breathe in her scent, close my eyes…

"Calling all Garde! Report at Nine's room now! We are starting training! This is your leader Nine!" I moved away from six quickly and groan. Damn, not that annoying Nine again. He just interrupted our kiss! Ugh! But then I think about Sarah, and immediately feel guilty. Sarah would be so heartbroken. She gave up everything to be with me. Six just walks away, towards Nine's room, I can see her rolling her eyes and mumbling something about She being better than Nine.

Nine leads us all to what he calls the training room, bragging that Sandor built it especially for him.

"You are allowed to use your legacies for this time only, Ok!" Nine clears his throat. " First up, Six and Nine! Which is me!" he smiles at Six and rubs his hands together. "Sweetheart, I'll beat you this time. And if I do, can we make out?" he suggests pleadingly.

"In your dreams, Nine," Six rolls her eyes and turns invisible. She starts landing heavy punches on Nine's chest, and Nine runs up the walls, desperately trying to avoid the punches.

"How do you fight someone who's invisible?" he groans. Eight gives him a hint. " Feel for her with your telekinesis,"

Nine takes it and soon manages to find six, he lands a quick swift punch on her stomach and she turns visible, looking surprised. Blood trickles down the side of her mouth but she creates a small storm, striking nine with her lightning. Nine collapses to the ground, exhausted. Six walks over to him and smirks, "Forget about making out with me Nine."

I don't know why but I feel so proud of her. I'm the first to rush over to her, congratulate her, and heal her.

She looks at me for a moment, gives me a small smile and walks away to take a bath.

I almost don't hear Nine screaming that I was next as I looked at Six.

**There's a poll in my profile, check it out plz! ;) thx for reading! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! Thx for reading! I think I'm gonna update once a week maybe? Yeah. Ok lets start.**

John's POV

I turn myself into a human fireball and walk towards Nine. I throw small fireballs at him and he yelps and dodges, he runs up the wall…

Xxxxxx

What the Hell?! Nine just fell on my knee. The fire around me is extinguished and I hear a cracking sound. I know I've broken something. Nine's anti-gravity legacy just failed him. He grunts, stands up, rubs his butt and smiles sheepishly at me, "Heheh, Johnny, was that something I broke?" I stare daggers at him as Marina hurries over and heals me. I can feel my bones shifting back into place , and soon I feel much better. I stand up, dust my shirt and glare at him one last time before going to take a bath.

Six's POV

I punch the wall. Hard. So hard a dent appears. That's for Katerina. Curse the fucking Mogodorians. I punch again and again until there are five dents altogether. I'm satisfied. I have bruises on my knuckles but I don't even realise it. That's for numbers one, two, three and Sarah. Then I remember, this room is Marina's and mine. Marina wouldn't like the dents in the walls. Sarah. SARAH. I seriously don't like that name. what do I have that Sarah doesn't? That she's so innocent and I'm some rocker or a bad-ass chick? I can't believe I'm feeling jealous. John and I agreed to remain friends till we figure the whole thing out. And I like Sam too. His geeky glasses, and his laugh. But I don't know since when have I liked John more than Sam.

But you know what? I seriously have no idea what John sees in Sarah. Yeah, she's nice, perfect, beautiful, and she practically throws herself at John. Fine. She's nice I have to admit, but TOO nice. Ugh! I punch the wall again, I can't help it. Damn it. I flop down on my bed and sigh.

John's POV

The water runs and soon I feel the lukewarm water falling down on me. It's not even hot. I miss the hot baths that I used to have when I had yet to develop my legacies. Well, it is good to be resistant to heat. And fire. But sometimes I just wish I'm a normal teenager.

I'm thinking of Sarah. Her pretty face that lights up whenever I see her. I feel cozy all over when I lie on her lap. Do I love her? I guess I just like the idea of her, not Sarah herself. Guilt washes all over me when I see her.

Yet at the same time, I'm thinking of Six. Her hazel eyes, her hair, everything about her. Even when she is pissed off, she still looks pretty. I tilt my chin up, thinking of that night on the roof, where we kissed.

I turn off the shower and step out.

Sarah's POV

I'm sitting in John and my room. John's in the bathroom, bathing. I don't know why. I mean, it just seems like John is avoiding me. Not that, but he just seems so worried, so stressed out. He doesn't kiss me as passionately. He doesn't really smile. And there has been awkward silence between us. I love him, but maybe… he just isn't the right one for me…? He's an alien, I seriously can't imagine our future. I've noticed that he and six have been avoiding each other's eyes, they are quite…weird towards each other.

I just hope my life turns out fine.

Nine's POV

Damn Nine you just fell onto Johnny's leg. Ugh. But I'm not going to apologize. It wasn't my fault you know. It was a fight. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and walk to Six's room. Walking, I see Marina and Eight flirting, then I realise, I'm probably the only one who hasn't a pair yet, apart from Six. Johnny is with Sarah, Eight only has eyes for Marina, and for Ella, she's just too young.

I throw open the door on Six's room. She's punching and kicking MY punching bag. And she just burst it. WHO CARES, I have many of them. Six huffs, unhooks another bag and starts punching it again. I clear my throat.

"Heyy Sweetheart. Wanna go on a date with me?" I say, batting my eyes at her. She ignores me, and continues punching and kicking. I raise an eyebrow at her and try again. She mutters to me "Shut up, Nine,"

Why don't I get a response from her?! Humph. And it's always Johnny that she smiles and talks to. I try again. Oops.

She loses it. She pushes me out of her room with telekinesis, which I try to resist, but she's too strong for me. She slams the door in my face and locks it. I can hear her muttering curses, directed at me.

No fair. Why is she stronger than me? And why is she always pissed off?! Well, but she does look hot when she's pissed off. I smile goofily to myself.

**Finished. How did you like it? I know, not much action. But in the next few chapters, there will be. **

**So long, SandstormxFirestar Fan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Hmm, you know what, we need more views and stuff. So if you're reading this, could you please just review it? At most it just takes 2 minutes… ok enough talk, let's begin the chapter…**

Six's POV

Nine. Boy, just hearing his name annoys me like hell. Damn him. I'm going to make sure he disappears from Earth if he calls me sweetheart or asks me out for a date again. You know what? He should just get the fuck out of this house and find some hot chick to make out with. I punch the wall again, shit. Seven dents. And believe me, Marina was not very happy when she saw six dents yesterday. Plus one more and she'll probably scream at me. Sigh. I think I've had enough training for today. I decide to watch some movie with the others and just chill. As I walk past John's room, almost walking in to call him out, I see he and Sarah kissing passionately and sort of making out.

Oh yeah. So much for losing feelings for her, yah John?! Before I know it, I've turned into some green eyed monster. When have I been so obsessed about love? I can't help it, I feel this pain in my heart. I shake my head trying to clear the images of them kissing. Gah! They irk me.

Sam comes up to me. "Six, do you want some snacks? I'm preparing some pizza…" He ducks his head, asking me shyly. I kiss his cheek. "Oh, ok, sure! I'll be on the roof," I tell him.

I know, I changed my mind. I think I need some time to myself. Sam is so sweet. John wouldn't do that. Sam blushes and runs to the kitchen. I smile at him as I step into the elevator, onto the roof.

As I control the weather on the roof, I suddenly hear a chopping sound, and a helicopter hovers over the roof.

I freeze immediately. Mogadorians? I back slowly to the elevator, ready to get my butt into it and warn the others. But then, the helicopter flies over the roof, and slowly disappears into the distance. I turn my head around, slowly, trying to spot more helicopters.

None. I breathe and just when I'm about to sit down, when something strikes me. Ouch, it really hurts.

I black out.

John's POV

I jerk away from Sarah as I hear a loud, chopping noise. A helicopter? The sound is very loud, probably at the roof.

My eyes grow bigger. Mogadorians?!

Sarah looks innocently at me, confused. I grab her arm and pull her out of our room.

Everyone's in a frenzy. Nine's waving his short silver staff around, Marina's hugging Ella, and Eight, is comforting them. Sam brandishes a kitchen leaves Six. Now, where the hell is she? She must have heard the helicopter. I run into her room, calling her. Nope. She's not in the house. That means she's on the roof, probably and hopefully, already fighting the mogodorians.

I grab everyone and we all head onto the roof. What?! Not a single sign of Six. I feel around for her with my telekinesis, hoping she might be invisible. Nope. Seriously, Six, stop joking. Just as I'm panicking and running around in circles, I hear Nine's voice.

" Johnny! Come see this!" Nine calls. I walk over to him, he's holding a sort of black, baton like thing and a piece of paper. The baton thing is stained with blood. And the blood is fresh. Six? How is that possible?

The note reads:

Oh, we succeeded. Meet at where you've all been before when our leader played with you. We have her.

It was scrawled messily. My heart skipped a beat. They have Six. At the New Mexico underground base.

Six's POV

I wake up, my vision all blurry. I feel nauseous and the whole world is spinning. I manage to make out that I'm in a small, dirty, metal room. I tried to move my arms and legs, they were bound up by thick, heavy rope. I struggled to get out but was too weak. I wanted to make myself invisible, to slip out, but the pain, was just too intense.

I wanted to scream, to scream for help, for John, but I was gagged and the only sound I produced was a croak.

Where the hell am I anyway? Then, everything comes flooding back. Mogadorians. Pain. Captured?

Then, the room that I was in jerked forward. Am I in the helicopter? I can't think properly. The pain hits me again and I groan weakly.

The door to my room opens. I can only make out a faint figure. Is that John? Is he here to take me out of this shit?

"Well, well. Number Six, the pretty little girl is awake huh?" he rips off the cloth on my mouth and gently touches and strokes my face. I jerk away from him angrily. This Is not John. Fuck this mogodorian.

**Thanks for reading! And remember, leave a review! Or two! Lol! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, it took longer for me to update! Sorry, I'll try to update like once a week? That should be fine right? Oh yeah, I'm getting more reviews! Keep them coming please! Remember, review, favourite& follow! Ok, let's start the story! Oh yeah, to answer one review, this happens after Rise of Nine, or should I say, I changed it-like it's just my story, the way I want Lorien Legacies to be.**

**Six's POV**

I make a low, growling sound as the mogodorian strokes my thigh. My eyes blaze with anger as I summon my strength and kick him in the guts. Satisfaction washes over me as I smirk at him. He yells out in pain, "Bitch! You'll get it later from our beloved leader!" He walks out angrily and slams the door shut as the helicopter jerks forward again, my hair falling over my face.

My mouth is full of blisters and I desperately need a drink of water. I'm so thirsty. I try to imagine all six-no seven of us-including Ella, back home in Lorien after beating Setrakus Ra. We sit at a long, orange dining table. John is the first to stand up, raising his glass of champagne as we all toast to our cepans. I imagine us digging into the delicious food Marina prepares, and John shooting me a loving look, before hugging me and overwhelming me with his scent.

I shake my head and all the thoughts dissolve. Am I going mental? Face reality, Six, I tell myself fiercely. What I need to do now is freakishly simple. Three steps. Get out of this stupid helicopter. Find the others. Beat Setrakus Ra. Ok. Step one. Break out of these ropes! I struggle as I twist and turn, to no avail. If I had my strength back, I could easily break this stupid rope! I slump down the chair as my vision gets blurry. No, I tell myself, No I can't cry! I have to be strong!

John comes to my mind. His handsome face and the way he kissed me. Oh, how I want to kiss him again. I should have shoved him away from Sarah. I should have told him I liked him! I should have kissed him quickly before the house exploded into flames!

Sam. I should have spent more time with him, I should have kissed him too! So, is this what it means to regret everything you haven't done before you die? No! I will not die! I will make it out! I try again to turn myself invisible but the pain from using my legacies is just too intense. I end up sweating profusely.

Ella! Can you hear me? I try. No response.

I desperately need my strength back!

**John's POV**

No, no! Son of a BITCH! Six?! Held captive by the mogodorians?! The last person I thought would be taken by THEM is Six! She must have been caught off-guard or something! I turn to Ella and see that she is concentrating, closing her eyes, probably trying to communicate with Six. But seeing the troubled look on her face, I know she hasn't managed to connect with her. I panic as I run around in little circles. Sarah comes up to me and rubs my shoulders. "It's fine, John. We'll go get her, and anyway, she was never that important to you right? I mean-without HER, the six of you are still as strong as ever. Like, it's actually ok if she dies, she-I mean we'll repopulate Lorien with humans! A new species!" She finishes, while grinning from ear to ear.

I spin around and stare at her like she's dung. "Sarah! What the fuck are you talking about?! Would you just keep your stupid mouth shut! There are only seven- you heard that, seven of us left! Six is one of the most powerful garde. If she perishes, there will only be six of us left! I thought you were kind, and nice! I didn't know you were so heartless Sarah! I thought you were kind, and nice! I didn't know you were so heartless Sarah! Yeah, so we kissed, but it was just once-or twice, who cares! You don't have to be so jealous! We have to rebuild Lorien, to repopulate it with LORIENS not some STUPID humans!" I spit at her in anger, before stumbling backward, realising how rude I sounded and how I must have hurt her.

I really didn't mean it. I was just really angry. Six is captured and she tells me Six is not important?! I really miss Six, her Sun-kissed skin and her long, blonde wavy hair.

"Wh-wh-what?! You kissed? How could you betray me John? I trusted you!" Sarah wails as tears prick her eyes.

I turn away as I motion to Nine that we should start for New Mexico.

Sarah staggers off, her steps unstable, and before I know it, she slips and screams as she falls off the roof.

"John!"

**How did you like it? I worked hard on that. Leave a review, or two that is! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Argh! Great! My computer is officially down. *Grumbles*. Sorry for not updating fast. Basically I'm typing this now on my aunt's computer. I will try to update once a week but please don't mind if I'm late. Enjoy!**

**John's POV**

"Jooohnn!" Sarah screams as she falls off.

I whip around, my eyes looking like they're going to pop out of their sockets. Sprinting to the edge of the brownish-red roof, I try not to stumble, as I stretch out my hand and use my telekinesis to keep her in the air.

Sarah's blond hair spreads out around her head, her eyes fear-stricken and face pale. She's breathing heavily. "John! Get me up! Please…please…" She yells.

I close my eyes. My hands are shaking. What if she falls? I can't let that happen. Slowly, I move my hand up shakily, Sarah rises along with my hand. I keep pulling her up, my head turned in the opposite direction, not wanting to look.

Marina runs forward and catches Sarah as I raise her slightly above the roof, and drop her. Sarah's small body falls into Marina's arms as Marina staggers to keep her balance. Sarah's blond hair covers her entire face as she shivers, Marina pats her back, trying to soothe her.

I drop my arm, it goes limp at my side. I can't take this, I collapse to the floor and the tiles on the roof scrape my knees. I don't care, I don't care. Why in Lorien did I like two women?! Six and Sarah. SIX AND SARAH. Why can't I solve this?! I bury my head between my knees and take deep breaths.

I stand up, my legs shaking, and shuffle towards Sarah. I move Sarah's hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ears. She flinches.

"S-s-sarah? I just wanted to say, I'm sorry…I-I-didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just angry." I bite my bottom lip. "Yes, I kissed Six, I-I'm sorry Sarah."

Sarah looks at the ground for a moment. "I, I guess it's ok, I'm sorry too, it's just…I love you John."

Sarah pulls me towards her and kisses me feverishly. I, I can't describe it. I'm just not in the mood. I gently push her away, seeing the hurt in her eyes I wrap my arms and breathe in her scent. She relaxes against me, her face in my shoulder.

"I got her!" Ella yells. "I got Six!"

**Six's POV**

I twist furiously in the wooden chairs. Curse these ropes. How I want to kick some Mogodorian ass. I am getting my ass out of here. Just thinking about watching Mogodorians die on front of me makes me feel happy, and for some reason, stronger.

With all my might, I pull at the ropes. Yes. The rope breaks.

The door is thrown open. My eyes widen and I quickly put the ropes behind my back, making it seem like I'm still tied up. A dark figure storms in. A big, ugly mogodorian stands before me. "Eat," he throws a sandwich to me and slams a rusty bucket filled with water next to me.

Ugh. Just looking at it makes me gag. The mogodorian stomps out of the room, slamming the door.

"Six. Six! Can you hear me?!" I hear a voice. It's Ella. I feel a smile crawling up my face.

"Ella! Ok, listen. I'm in a helicopter, tied to a rope. But I've broken out of it." I respond. It feels stupid to talk, it feels like I'm talking to the air. I make a mental note, to try to talk to Ella in my mind.

"Six! You're heading for the New Mexico underground base. I-we-let's-ok, my guess is that they'll lock you in a cell. You can try to escape…um…we'll meet up and uh we'll get out!" Ella replies, not sounding very sure of herself. "Wait, I mean-We'll take on Setrakus Ra! That's what Nine said anyway. No I mean-argh! John doesn't want to take him on! Ok, please Six, stay safe, we'll find you!" Ella shouts.

The room-or should I say the helicopter, jerks forward and makes a whirring sound. I mean, it has always been making that sound, but now, it's louder much louder. The helicopter plunges downward, crap, it must be landing. I continue, untying the ropes, and soon, I'm free. Yes. I stand up with shaky legs, and stagger. I walk towards the door.

**Marina's POV**

I watch John and Sarah in each other's arms and I can't help but smile. I'm glad they made up. But honestly, I think Sarah was rude…it sounded like she really loathed Six. But then again, John kissed Six?! I'm not surprised, seeing the way they flirt with each other, their little fight.

A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn around immediately, accidentally touching my lips to his. It's Eight. I blush, and I feel my cheeks getting hot, I look down. Eight rubs my back, "Aww, they're so sweet," he obviously hasn't heard or ignored the part where John kisses Six. He whispers in my ear, "think one day we'll be like them?" I roll my eyes, although inside, my stomach is squirming.

"I got her!" Ella yells suddenly. "I got Six!"

All of us run towards her. A smile is plastered on her face, her eyes shining.

"What she say huh? Is she ok?!"

"Is she seriously in New Mexico underground base?"

Questions erupt around Ella. She squeezes her eyes shut, her brows furrow and I can see she's trying to concentrate but is disrupted by all the questions.

Eight yells to shut up. Ella nods her head, her eyes still shut, before explaining the plan. It's basically to save Six from her cell, then escape.

"No! I suggest-no I command that we kick Setrakus Ra's ass!" Nine raises his fist in the air.

John steps forward, folding his arms and looking at Nine. "Nine, I don't think we should attack now. We're not strong enough. Let's just follow Ella's plan and escape."

**I'm. So. Tired. This is the longest chapter yet. It's late and I'm tired, so please don't blame me for any grammar mistakes or anything. I hope you enjoyed and you know the three things I'll be happy you do. Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up by next week if I don't have so much work. Oh, I have an Instagram account, it's called feelingmoodytoday, please check it out!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey! I am sorry I haven't updated in more than a week but my computer was still down, and now I am typing this on my ipad mini. Ok, so continue story! I just finished the Divergent Trilogy and I really recommend it! But I'm pretty sure most of you have read it!**

**Ella's POV**

John steps forward, folding his arms and looking at Nine. "Nine, I don't think we should attack now. We're not strong enough. Let's just follow Ella's plan and escape."

Ok, let's just hope they don't get into a fight. I find myself nodding my head, agreeing with John. We should just save Six and escape. I know Nine might find it to be a coward and if the mogodorians get us Setrakus Ra would really taunt us, but we are really not strong enough.

John and Nine both stare daggers at each other, with John voicing out his opinions in a calm voice, and Nine spiting words back. There is uncomfortable silence as they look away from each other's eyes, both thinking that himself is correct.

Marina breaks the silence. "You know guys, we should seriously go rescue Six already. I mean, we are wasting perfectly good time here. Rescue than plan, what do you all think?" Marina sweeps her gaze from one person to another.

"Nine," John nods at Marina before turning to Nine. Nine raises an eyebrow at John. "Why don't we rescue Six, and if the mogodorians surround us, we attack?" John suggests.

Nine sighs loudly on purpose, wiping his nose with his arm. "Yeah, whatever Johnny," He says, although reluctantly.

I find myself staring at him, he's so handsome…wait what am I saying?! I shake my head.

"Can I teleport us there? That'll be fast!" Eight pleads with us, with big, cute eyes.

Marina laughs, a tinkling laugh what sounds like wind chimes, and shakes her head. "Eight, I get really dizzy. Can we just take one of Nine's cars?" She asks, still smiling.

Eight pouts. "Hey, that was insulting! Maybe some of us-two can teleport with me, and the rest take Nine's car. We can all meet there! Though I will reach earlier." He smiles goofily at us.

Nine immediately yells that he wants to go with Eight. I hesitate for a moment, then put up my hand.

"Okay, so Nine and Ella will go with me!" he says, before looking at Marina. "Marina, be careful. And you too John." Marina nods at Eight. Eight does love Marina.

"What about us?" Sam and Sarah say together. John speaks up. "Sam, Sarah. You come with me. I know how to drive, bring a couple of knives and guns." They nod.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Mogodorian ass!" Nine says, pumping his fist. "Now Nine, we are only attacking if they surround us…" John reminds Nine. Nine rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever, you be the leader Johnny. The car's in the garage, you know where it is! Let's go Eight!"

Eight takes hold of Nine's arm and mine. "Here we go!" He yells.

Darkness.

**John POV **

I watch Eight disappear with Nine and Ella and I spin around. I stare at Marina, Sam and Sarah. They all stare blankly back at me. They expect me to lead them, that I know everything.

I jerk my head at them, to follow me. I sprint to the elevator and Marina zips next to me, reminding me that she has super-speed. Sam and Sarah are lagging behind, and I slow down, pressing the button.

The doors of the elevator open, and we all step inside, Sam and Sarah still panting heavily. I press the button that goes to the garage and wait. I make a mental note to talk to Sarah. I think it's about time I tell her about Six. I wonder how she will react. Will she scream? Slap me? Probably both.

I pick the silver Honda Civic, the one we used before and we all hop into it. I start up the car, and we're on the road.

**Six's POV**

I stagger towards the door, my legs feeling like jelly because I haven't walked for a few hours. The helicopter continues to plunge downwards and I start to see stars. I lose balance when the helicopter hits something hard and it must be already on the ground. Shit. I push myself up with me hands and the door is thrown open.

Two mogodorians roughly pull me up and bring me out. I have to close my eyes when sunlight enters my eyes. I must have been in there for much too long. The mogodorians drag me out as I struggle. I manage to push one away from me before I am thrown into a cell.

I am really too dizzy and tired to do anything. I pull on the metal bars of the door before deciding to save m strength for later, when the others arrive to save me.

Save me. What is my problem? I never in my life thought I would need to be saved. I lean my head against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SO SORRY! I have exams coming up and I really have no time to update! Here I am just going to post a short chapter. After my exams, I promise, really long chapters!

John's POV

I drive the Honda, everyone just sits there in stony silence. Marina is using telekinesis to lift a book on her lap, Sam is dozing off and Sarah is just...sitting there, staring out of the window.

There is uncomfortable silence between us, and even though it doesn't seem obvious, we are avoiding each other's eyes. Sarah's eyes gaze intently at the dull, grey road as if it Is even more interesting than me.

We really need a talk. I pull into a patrol station and get out of the car. We're low on gas. I pump in the fuel as if I am stabbing a knife into a mog's body again and again. Damn. Why is my life so screwed up?

Marina's POV

I watch through the window and I see John pumping in fuel furiously as if he's murdering someone. I look at Sarah through the corner of my eye and see Sarah gazing outside, I can see a tear in her eye as she gives a tiny sniff.

What is happening between her and John? I think it has to do with Six.

Ella's POV

I land, face-down and I groan heavily. Turning my body around slowly, I see Nine beside me, his legs and arms spread out. Eight pushes himself up, and dusts himself.

Everything is so blurry. I push myself up with shaky hands and I blink twice, before i can see everything clearly. This place looks familiar...? Oh yes! I smack myself on my forehead! We've been here before!

The entrance of the New Mexico Underground base. I look over at Eight and see he has a triumphant look on his face. I feel myself burst with energy. Wait for us, Six, we're coming.

As I said, I will post a MUCH LONGER chapter after my exams, in two weeks time :)


End file.
